The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of a novel NEP- inhibitor, SCH34826, on augmentation of endogenous ANF levels and on plasma levels of other neurohormones. A second purpose is to determine if this class of agents elicits a significant natriuretic, diuretic, or hemodynamic effect in patients with mild-to-moderate congestive heart failure.